User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- Lots of locations/places I was wondering (bouncing off a idea here), what you would think of the idea of starting a section at this wiki that would have maps and links to locations in the movie/games and a animated version type thing? Could be informative and fun. Sure many places in the ghostbusters universe are made up, but many are not. I'd think it would be neat. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, sounds like a good idea. Could be part part of the Community Projects like "Ghostbusters Maps." Maybe there's an option in place to set up a customized map with location points in Google Maps or Google Earth. The majority of the locations we know what area they are in, some with an exact address, and so on. Mrmichaelt 06:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I never thought of using google maps to actually place these locations. We'll see what can be done. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Good news, Wikia offers it upon request. Wikia Help:Google maps. I just wrote wikia requesting the extension. (examples) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool! That should cut down the time in making maps. Looks like some new coding to learn as well. Mrmichaelt 07:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Testbed over at Wikia Help (its on at that wiki). I think it will work great once we make a system for it. It seems quite easy. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's encouraging! I'll try it out tomorrow in your sandbox. Mrmichaelt 09:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) "Mandala on Real Maps" at deviantart "Mandala on Real Maps" is research for the current project. But I like to know if its ok at Ghostbusters Wiki or not when talking about the Ghostbuster World Map. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Seems okay to put into the project talk page. What was your hesitance with talking about it or not here? Mrmichaelt 05:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, I was just tired after finishing it, I take a nap. I come back here 4 hours later and boom. Nice work cleaning up this vandals mess. I honestly can't believe anyone would think 60 some edits is a good thing. Let me wake up. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. It's definitely something I didn't feel like seeing after a LONG day out. I also replied in a couple Talk Pages, could use your help with confirming Louis' apartment # (in 55 Central Park West talk page). Mrmichaelt 06:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll be working on screen caps for the first film tonight. I'll give it a good look. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Back to High Alert? That was fun doing rollback for all that... NOT. With New Years over, the joyfulness if over. I guess we have to be on alert for "category bandits" again. (I noticed you did a temp ban earlier today but it didn't work). Mrmichaelt 05:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I have to give them a bit of credit, atleast they signed up this time. Yeah, no way of knowing if this person is the Greenview vandal tho. Maybe someone else. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You got the "Morgan Le Fay" Wow, that is not a easy badge to get. Think you have to make 50 edits in a hour to get it. Congrats! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! 100. I had to look it up in that badge breakdown you blogged about, lol. Guess it was a combination of rollbacks and whatever edits I did last night. I think there's 3 badges for that "random" category - Lucky's Demon, this one we're talking about, and a third that sounds super complicated - I'm not really sure how to do it in the first place. Mrmichaelt 08:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The one no one including me has is the "Silver (50 points)for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation!" badge. You got the "100 edits on pages in a single day!" badge. Not sure how to get the 100 in a hour badge. I never seen it abtaned anywhere. So it may be a pointless tease, much like the Creator badge which went to the person who made this wiki (The guy never even edited here and he got 100 point). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the 100 in a hour badge sounds really off. I'll have to look up they guy cause I'm a little curious what that badge looks like since it's a one of a kind. Mrmichaelt 03:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well the creater of the Wiki tag was of Gozer. I am thinking of doing another category of badges for locations. Do you think that would be a good idea? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::For some reason I don't see the badge. Who was the creator of the wiki, it was that LATrumpet person, right? Wouldn't hurt to add Location badges, sounds good. Mrmichaelt 03:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::User:Gbfreak2021 :::::::Thanks. For some reason, that user's link doesn't work on the Admin page. Mrmichaelt 04:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That is because there is no page. He never made one. Unlike today, wikis didn't automatically make profile pages or talk pages. So the only way to go there is by actual url address and not wiki markup magic words. Those instead take the clicker to a new page to make. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Ah. So that's why. Now I know, lol. Mrmichaelt 04:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :The Badge that you couldn't get will become active across wikia next week. Please read here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::So it wasn't turned on all these years. Huhn. So basically, if you create 100 articles in an hour and edit each one or make 50 and edit each twice you get the badge? That's still sounds rather tough to get without getting spammish. We'll see...Mrmichaelt 04:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You were right. I did get the 100 in an hour one already. Just came up 13 minutes ago, Ballard Wright. Mrmichaelt 04:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) GB Wikia Facebook I noticed you've commented on Tristan's facebook about something recently. Not that I disagree or anything but just so that there's clarity on who's using the account, could you end your comments with your username? I'd appreciate it. Mrmichaelt 02:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Point understood. I let my personal thought out-way the Wiki's. With dealing with facebook and any social network, there is a grey area of what I think versus what the wiki is. I may have crossed the line there. Usually I try to note when its from my own thoughts, tho I have been letting that slide. Time for me to refocus and make it more clear. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I also wrote something addressing this issue in the thread you are noting. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Mrmichaelt 03:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have started to conclude posting/comments with (Devilmanozzy). That will I think work well. Either way, I try. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks, that works for me. Mrmichaelt 11:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sigh Map has been done before I just found this when google searching "making ghostbusters map". The good news is we can do better I think. But this will come up when talking about the map here at some point. I didn't know about this, and to be honest I was working off Spook Centrals site mostly. BTW found this at spook central today too. If that really is it from Making Ghostbusters, we can conclude that there was no official location for the Hotel. But The video game is basing the entrance of the hotel off something else or making it up. I think a look around new york on google maps is in order. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I left that Spook Central link. I vaguely remember it, but it was noted to not be a complete map. So it's not really an absolute reference. Sucks neither of us has the book but I ain't forking $250 or whatever it is right now on eBay. Maybe Paul has one and is willing to look up Sedgewick notes? Basically The Video Game is our answer to where the Sedgewick is located. Mueller placed it in the Garment District in the TSS novel which syncs more or less. But in general, it's the typical old school 5 star hotel. Having it near Central Park makes sense since that seemed to be the hotbed for Shandor's equipment. Mrmichaelt 11:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I have bugged Paul about it, and it feels like he really doesn't want to scan the book. I may ask him about the making ghostbusters map tho. That has been the biggest let down of the whole ebook thing. I can't fault him, I damaged my books to scan them, and the same would happen to that book. yeah, the book was a low $60 which was too rich for my unemployed blood. heck when I was working, I would ever have $60 to spend like that. Sad to say. Anyways, there is no real copies of the making ghostbusters up as the people posting they are selling are more like bragging. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I kick myself for not taking thorough notes the one time I borrowed a copy from a library before it became lost. But I wasn't aware of the wiki at the time. Yeah, that's right, the price does fluctuate from $60 to $250 throughout the year I've noticed. One of these days, I'll have the dough lol. I'm off to get some sleep. Mrmichaelt 12:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Paul just sent me the Making Ghostbusters Map as it appears. Need to get it doctored a bit, but It is big, but doesn't answer the fictional aspects. It however is going to help me locate some of the real world location. I'm working with Paul on that right now. He confirms both China Town and the Zombie Driver scene are found, he just needs to updated. I found today one of the Louis (possessed by Vinz Clortho ) where he is near a "WienerWald". I'll am sharing information on this project with Paul. Been spending a lot of time looking for locations, so I am not posting as much at Ghostbusters Wiki as I usually would. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Great news! Might as well give a status update, I think for the time being, I'm pausing on RGB because I just got the The Other Side trade in the mail so I'm going to be working on those articles then the wikia will be caught up on IDW just in time for ongoing #1 edits to begin at the end of the month. Mrmichaelt 06:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Text theft at the Wiki .... Pretty much this user I found out was copying and pasting info from Spook Central and other sites. I'll have to address it. Paul sent a friendly email noting it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Looking over this user's history, I would have thought we overwrote whatever was stolen. Since I'm working on RGB episode edits, I'll likely overwrite whatever else is left. I did notice that on "Hard Knight's Day" but I simply put a reference to Paul's site on it. Did Paul specifically say what? Mrmichaelt 02:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Paul also noted that his site is not a saint on the issue. He didn't tell me about it to bash, but to help out. He isn't holding this against us. Most of Robotgoon edits were fine, and in most cases he copied the plot of a Spook Central page. A few pages he copied the trivia tho, and it was done badly. I can't fault Robotgoon as the rules we have today were not in place when he was editing. He was playing by the rules. Heck in 2009 I was copying from Wikipedia. Trivia will have to be double checked on pages and plot rewrites may be in order. Note he did this mostly with Slimer! and Extreme Ghostbusters. Paul had pointed out the Grease episode of Extreme Ghostbusters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. Well, next time you email him, let Paul know since I'm revising the episode articles anyway, I'll eventually rewrite over the copied text this year. Mrmichaelt 07:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it the big Night? Wow, no clue how this will go down. IDW ongoing series section starts. Can't wait to read some of the articles! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. I'm not sleeping tonight, lol. Mrmichaelt 03:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I finished doing the screen caps for the chapters in the first film, so I'll be working on screen caps for gb2 tonight. But I'll be be doing a light edit time tonight. I'm in a bit of a reading mood. But I'll be reading over the new pages you are making sometime tonight. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I changed the Spoiler tag to for Slimer and Walter Peck. I want to make sure that it is only about the new comic series. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for thinking of phrasing the tag that way, more so at the start then when at the end of the edits, heh. Phew, well I believe I am officially done. Not as bad as I feared. Mrmichaelt 09:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) About the John H. Watson "Egon later refers to Sherlock, Hound of the Baskervilles, Moriarty, and Watson as Free-Roaming Archetypes " was removed when undone. Is that not part of the classifications? Try and work with the new guy. Please do not bite the newcomers. I see issues with the removal of information and he doesn't understand infobox templates. Lets try to be nice about this. I like more good editors here. Sometimes they have to break a few things before learning how to add things. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :i have th complete seris on DVD and ive spent many hours doing reserch on the ghost busters ive seen every episode episode at least 50 times ive heard every word and evrey line and i am not hard of hearing and i know what am talking about and love the ghostbusters mor than anyone in world. OK my spelling is realy bad but i like to think i know the ghost busters pretty good ::Well there are issues with the edits. The templates (class=) really shouldn't be edited unless you know what your doing. I suggest for content adding, instead of replacing. Please try to spell things correctly, and use punctuation. I know not everyone is on the same page on grammar, but please try to improve on that in future edits. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Lot of edit conflicts so I couldn't respond till now. I temporarily reverted the edit until I could find references in the episode then rolled back to Brian's. For the spelling issue, when editing switch to the Source tab. There should be automatic spell checking in place. Mrmichaelt 09:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Quick note from me Check DeviantArt. Yes I'm treating it like a pm. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Done and replied. Mrmichaelt 05:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Replied to the reply. Wikia needs a PM system. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Replied to reply of reply. And, agreed. Perhaps you could ask the Big Bosses if that option is available on Wikia. Mrmichaelt 07:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::A Reply was sent to the reply to the reply of the original message. Want a diagram yet?! Oh I hear a lot of things at Wikia Central. Most of it is ideas to make the wikis more into social networking sites, which I don't like. But PM's were spoken of in the brain storming phase at the wikia devs area. No word on the forum update. The User Walls which will replace our talk pages are a bit more like forums. I hate them too. I do think Ghostbusters Wikia making its own forum outside wikia may be a good option to consider in the future. But Effort in that would be high, and I don't know if we really want to go that way. Proboards is the company I'd use if I did it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Rererereply sent. I think. I do not like the idea of turning wikis into social networking sites either. That is nowhere near the whole concept of what a wiki is. Let's hope those ideas get ditched. ugh. I am undecided about an external forum, the spambots are getting way too smart nowadays. Mrmichaelt 08:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) thank you Um... you are using the "Upload Multiple photos"? I thought are saw images show up one at a time in recent just now. the Upload Multiple photos is under "my tools" which you click and then click that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Only options I have with My Tools is History, What Links Here, and Theme Designer. Mrmichaelt 08:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::.... Sort of nevermind, but.... Check out Customize. you can add Upload muliple photos. I forgot that wasn't a preset. sorry. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Damn. That would have useful...lol. Yeah, got it now on My Tools now. Thanks! Mrmichaelt 08:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Extreme Ghostbusters Episode Plots Noticed you edited the first couple of plot blurbs for the Extreme Ghostbusters episode articles, due in part to the whole text theft thing from Spook Central. May I suggest we mine the archived EGB website? If you look at each entry for the Ghost Activity Archives, each entry has an "Incident" section which essentially sums up the episode the entity appears very nicely and would fit really well as the article blurbs here at the wiki. Mrmichaelt 09:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if that would be seen as much improvement actually. We could have kept the plots the way they were, as Paul has been rather nice about the whole thing. This was mostly my decision, as I feel people do notice the "copying" and think lesser of the wiki for it. I think it would be better to write them one by one and give some thought into it. We're doing it with most of the Real Ghostbusters episodes, why be any different here? I am saying this knowing Rome wasn't built in one day. But in time, this wiki will be the better for it. Now on the other hand, if good info such as names can be salvaged from the site, that would be useful. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. It's something to stew on. Thought I'd suggest it before I forgot because I don't think an official loglines were released for EGB. I think you mined what names could be already last year when someone, I forget who, found the archived site. Mrmichaelt 10:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::This link is now up that is better (This link loads faster). We did mine the sate some, but there are other things to check out. :::Egons Spirit Guide information, I would like covered over he at some point. Issue is how to do it and make it not such a copy paste thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's going to take some thinking. But on the bright side, I noticed the Firehouse tour is going to provide some great images for the Firehouse Animated gallery. Mrmichaelt 11:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I went ahead and screen capped everything I could from that site. No Clue how we should present it still, but better being safe than sorry. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Great! Spitballing here, but I guess we should present it on the EGB official site article? Mrmichaelt 05:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well that would be a good start anyways, then debate where to go from there. I think I'll get the PSD files (Photoshop multiple layer files) split apart and uploaded right after I get done with this credit stuff. That would be in like 3 days. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds like a plan. Mrmichaelt 06:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Adding Real Ghostbusters Credits I sure you see me editing The Real Ghostbusters Credits 1. Plans are under way to house credits in both and screen cap and written form for all 7 RGB seasons, S!, and EGB. I couldn't find a site doing this other than IMDb and lets just say this, they ain't right. This will be useful in referencing who was credited and things like that. I have no clue why no one did this, but I am going to. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. Just finishing up Issue #2 edits, myself. Mrmichaelt 05:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Been Sneaking peaks at the edits. Some nice new reads, and great screen caps. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! Ellen Gold probably had the most meat since the PCOC page was about her. That's my new fav right now. Mrmichaelt 05:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About the girl in the bookstore Well its clear she will not be the same girl from the galore days of Extreme "Gothness". When the month she appears comes up, this alternative reality character that isn't Egon's pet, but Ray's bookworm will need to be her own article. Her back story seems to be too different. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Fine with me. A "____ (IDW)" for the title makes sense to me. Also, for the main page, I have a suggestion for the drop down menu. For the first level that has the 'columns' of "On the Wiki," "Community," "Film/Comics," and "Animated" can we put one more column: Rules? Then for that column, have the Policies and Guidelines from the Community column moved there? I think it's best it be totally visible from the minute any page is accessed. Mrmichaelt 05:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it let me do it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::(Er...I understood the second half of your sentence) Looks great, there's no excuse for not seeing the various rules now. Mrmichaelt 06:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :One more time the article is edited in violation, it gets locked. It's just happening essentially every day now. Agree or disagree? Mrmichaelt 08:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Protection lifted on May 17, 2012. Now watch them find somewhere else to edit that info in. 09:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Extreme Request I don't own a dvd uk Extreme Ghostbusters box set 1. I do own a bootleg collection on dvd (before 2008 I got it when the world didn't have EGB on dvd at all). Anyways the credits on the box set would be the best as the ones on the dvd I have (scratch that they didn't include them) and the youtube vids... Disney water marks cover text in credits. I need stills of each frame of text so we have a official reference like I'm doing for Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!. Could you "please" do that for me? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Once I do it, my limit is up and this is the last time I can switch between DVD Regions. Is there anything else you want me to grab, such as the Title Sequence? Mrmichaelt 08:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Why is your limit up? Please explain. I thought you just screen capped them on your computer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::All computers have a preset limit on the number of times you can switch your DVD Player's DVD Region. So basically when I switch to the region for my EGB set then switch back to region 1 and continue with my RGB edits, that's it. I can't watch other region DVDs on my laptop until I get a new laptop or home computer. Mrmichaelt 08:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Never heard of that. I use a Toshiba PC, and the video player is VLC (free program you can get online). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::HP and I've always used VLC. Didn't matter. I had to switch regions. Mrmichaelt 08:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just read Wikipedia:DVD Copy Control Association, which confirms it. I don't think any of the dvd's I own are beyond region 1 or no region. I don't want you stuck on the region 2 side either. I am blown away such a thing exixts and may have added to why people are ripping dvds. I didn't at any rate find "dirty copy files" of the dvd out there. I'll go through and make sure I don't have credits first. I was unaware of these and I still can't believe it. While good quality credit image grabs would be great, this seems to be a bad thing for you. Let me make sure I don't have it after all on these dvds. Maybe they only had it on one of them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Good news. the very last disc of the three included it once. I is a bit hard to read, but its for reference anyways. I think it would be better than risking it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll hold off. I should have just grabbed everything when I was watching my EGB DVDs. Sorry about that. Mrmichaelt 08:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't think of doing this at all til last month anyways. Paul had sent notes about this to correct and one of them was about a guest role being accredited. He said while he says we had this (uncredited) thing wrong, it would be hard to prove it. That is when I got the idea to go ahead and upload images of all credits and type them out too. We needed it for referencing. Anyways, I was emailed about this back on January 17th, so how could you have known. Likewise I was unaware of the region switching bs. (I think my 2006 laptop may have missed the boat on this.) What is really sad is I have the three VHS's of Extreme Ghostbusters, which have the credits perfectly, but I don't have a way to transfer it to digital. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Groan. I have the means to transfer to digital. Mrmichaelt 09:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::You don't by chance live in the mid-west do you?! .... These were those neon colored vhs boxes with 2 episodes each. I think I got these through Amazon back around 2000. No clue how they have held up. My nephew got to watch them some a few years ago. They look like they were treated good tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nope, I do not live in the mid-west. Yeah, I've seen those three VHS volumes on Amazon. Mrmichaelt 09:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well My guess was California, but I have no references to back that up. lol. I really do live in Hannibal, MO (USA) btw. I don't think that is a secret through. (my profile says it) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) User Basse897 This persons comment "inga spöken" is Swedish for "No Ghost". Be aware if they return and start editing, that they comment in Swedish. So wearing kid gloves on that one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Policy Looking at all 12 episode articles edited, I thought the Editing Guidelines made it clear we don't allow quotes? What should we do? Mrmichaelt 03:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like a "lot" of quotes per page. Looking at the edits I have seen from "NekoSavior", I concluded he was ok. I think 3 "dialog shorts" are ok in a quotes headline section. I however don't want to see articles "focused" on them. I think revisiting our quotes part of the policy may be in order, but a few in a section is fine and helps readers identify with a episode and character. We can't make rules for everything. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Fine, let's settle on a number. "The Devil to Pay" has five quotes. That looks like enough? Mrmichaelt 04:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) EGB Website Just wanted to pop in say great work on the Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website article. I did a bunch of home repairs over the holiday weekend so that's why I haven't been editing much, but back to business as usual tomorrow. Mrmichaelt 06:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Finished with adding screen caps for now on Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website. Not sure what I'll do tonight yet. Got a number of things I can do. I feel it will be a text editing night for me. Burnt out on making and uploading screen caps. ::heh, there's always something to do isn't there? The whole process of making screen caps does take a lot out of one. Mrmichaelt 05:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The Gozerian Alphabet Paul found the other week? Mrmichaelt 07:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe. ;) We're see what happens as I build it. I may need suggestions on it later. I havn't yet told Paul. I want to have all 26 letters atleast recognizable before sharing. This is a tease at this point. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) My Router or the Weather One or the other caused me to not be able to be online most of the night. Finally got online 30 minutes ago. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Huhn, you, too? I had a similar problem today. Mrmichaelt 10:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::oh really? Is your internet carrier AT&T? Maybe they are at fault. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No, they aren't. BTW, is it alright if we make a RGB Items category - for stuff we can't categorize as Equipment like the Pillar of New York, Moaning Stones of Tangalla, Cabinet of Mystery, etc.? Mrmichaelt 10:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Category: RGB Items . It is active. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Off-topic Batman 500 No clue if you ever read this Batman comic, but I really dig this one so I uploaded the second half of it. This is Jean-Paul as Batman. Batman 500 comic Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Awhile ago, I think that was the storyline that made me switch to Marvel for a few years. Mrmichaelt 06:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ghostbusters Wiki Facebook For that entry on the timelines, could you remove my name. I prefer to only have my username that's why I don't list any personal info here on my user page. Mrmichaelt 05:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Removed real name from posting and photo description. Noting not to use it in future also. Sorry about that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Appreciate it. Mrmichaelt 06:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm alive I'm currently getting more DVD chapters of Ghostbusters II done. I hit a pretty long stretch of screen caps to upload. Scene 19 has over 70 alone. But yeah, I'll be more visibility active soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Understood. It will be great to see both movies screen capped in their entirety. Mrmichaelt 06:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I'll be busy the next couple days so I probably won't be doing RGB episode edits until Monday-ish and may not be around much here. Mrmichaelt 11:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. Some days I am barely active here also. Infact, until a year ago, I was here usually once every 2 to 3 days. But that was cause college and wiki editing don't mix. Ok roger that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Been working on cleaning a Starburst mag which covers Ghostbusters Production. I am thinking that I'll be done pretty soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool and sounds like a good read. I should back to RGB editing tomorrow or Tuesday, still a bit busy. Mrmichaelt 09:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Check your DeviantART notes Just sent two. One replying to previous note... (I forgot I saved it to drafts) and then the new note. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Replied to one note. Mrmichaelt 08:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sent a note, please read as soon as you can. Thanks. Mrmichaelt 07:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Clarification Mr. Michael, I (Endresr1) recently logged on here to find out that I had been blocked for "Removing content from pages: article tampering." I would just like to clarify that my edits were to correct the that are on here (hence the abbreviated summary of "dbl rd"). I honestly do not see how correcting a redirect link is anywhere close to "removing content from pages" or "article tampering". Quite frankily, I am a little disappointed that no admin bothered to question my edits via my talk page. I admin two other wikis (Memory Gamma and Ghost Adventures) and I usually try to do a little bit of background checking on any suspicious activity that I come across (such as seeing what other wikis a user is active on, what type of edits they do or if they are blocked). In the future, I would recommend not "jumping the gun" on registered users edits. In the meantime, I will leave your community and edit elsewhere where my contributions are more appreciated. Regards, -- 19:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC)(Endresr1) :Being the leading Administrator and a second voice, I'll reply to this. Mrmichaelt seems to have blocked you for changing redirect links without good reason. Mrmichaelt didn't really need to research who you were to do the block on you. All Wiki's have different rules on wikia as it is a local level decision on what flies and what crashes. :What I find most odd is your block happened on March 10 of last year and it is going to expire on March 11 2012. Why are you now raising a stink about this?! I honestly don't get your motivations. But if you decide to come back the 11th, you need to realize that this wiki has rules. (Introduction Page) We are not a playground. That appears to be how you treated the wiki last time. Odd that you don't even understand that a article has to be renamed/moved to actually be such. Changing links on redirects yields dead redirects, and being a outsider you should inform the wiki your intentions when making major edits like that. Protocol counts everywhere man. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Interview With Dan, He talks about IDWs comic series (Link) Did we make the IDW references or are we covering they references?! That is a bit of humor. I am aware we get visits from the gang down here. So tonight your adding all these references from IDW comic 3 which many they looked at this wiki to gather reference images and ideas for references. Was it the chicken or the egg that was first? Anyways, awesome articles tonight. Been following along mostly. Not finding much wrong with edits other than the one link I fixed. I'll do screen caps to to gb II chapter 26 (I am so tired of those lol). Also in a hour check your notes at deviantart in about a hour. I'll share a small bit of a project I'm working on. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ha ha. Well, the hope is the wiki provides as a useful reference for everyone. For the comic staff, that's a plus if it helps them. But from what's been said, Schoening and Jones are the big animated GB nerds of the team. I'll try to remember to check, I'm still going through the trivia stuff. Mrmichaelt 06:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Check DeviantArt notes I just wrote a note about your new edit. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Replied. I'll be back later in the day, really tired right now. Mrmichaelt 10:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) GBII Blu-Ray Where and should we post the declaration from Dan Aykroyd's latest tweet, about the Ghostbusters II Blu-Ray? Mrmichaelt 09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I just added it. I still need to rework Ghostbusters II Article. But the section was added and content on blu-ray is there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No I wasn't drinking... but can I restart tonight? Wow, I messed up the date badly there. Thanks for the assist. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. But I'm not one to talk, I just rectified an omission I made on Friday. Mrmichaelt 04:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I am having a fun night My email address started email phishing some 2 hours ago, and yes Paul and Roy got emails. First time i've had the issue. So I am around, just going ape crazy fixing stuff on hotmail. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC)